


Hands

by maryfic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Drarry Advent Calendar 2012 on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

He always thought about Harry’s hands. 

The fingers, blunted at the tips from genetics. 

The nails ragged with lack of proper care. 

The juxtaposition of his hand, as he held it. 

Long fingers, a trademark Black gift. 

Pale, from too much coddling them. 

But strong now, with Harry’s around them. 

Supported. 

Loved. 

Draco bent his head over their clasped hands and bathed the hand that had never touched him in anger, not even once; had smoothed his hair when Draco woke sweating from nightmares of Azkaban, and given Draco the worst and best Christmas of his life.  
Harry’s still hands.


End file.
